Heero Yuy:Story of a Saddened Soldier
by Ayona Maxwell
Summary: This story takes place in the year A.C.198.Heero,now 17,has learned something about his past.Today,he's trying to put the lost memory back in it's grave.


AN: (This story assumes Episode Zero never happened)  
  
This story takes place after the war in the year A.C.198. The pilots have all split up ,but occasionally contact eachother. Heero,now 17,has learned something about his past and is trying to keep it from his mind. Today,his birthday Heero decided he has to figure it out so the forgotten memory can rest again.  
  
  
  
January 24, A.C.198  
  
It was raining outside a cold freezing rain as Heero walked down the street.  
  
"What am I doing here?",He asked himself. All i'm doing is bringing back old memories ,so what if I had a father and a mother. So what if I was born on Earth. Who cares if they abandoned me. All i'm doing is bringing back bad memories. Things I was never meant to know"  
  
He continued down the street until he came to a run down hospital dating from around A.C. 116.  
  
"So it was old when they had me too. Or it could just seem it because of the war debris."  
  
He walked inside,cautiously stepping around fallen pieces of the ceiling and walls.  
  
Stepping around some glass he stumbled. His arm shot out to catch himself,it landed on something hard and smooth. He looked up and saw what appeared to be a staircase.  
  
"I know I shouldn't,it wouldnt be safe. But I just have to. I have to know about my past,so I can forget it. bothers me. Nothing ever bothers me I must go I have to figure this out."  
  
He stepped up to the first stair,then the second,the third , *crash* the 4th stair gave out under his weight. He quickly regained his balance and pulled himself out of the hole. He continued up the stairs. When he got to the top,he walked down a corridor and opened the first door. He walked in and saw a bunch of old equiptment.  
  
"This must be the antique room where they store old equiptment for research. This junk must be over a hundred years old"  
  
He fingered an old bed. He sat down on it and thought about the history of the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
*flashback to the hospital 17 years ago A.C.181*  
  
"DOCTOR JOHNSON COME TO THE E.R. STAT"  
  
Nurses rushed around back and forth people walked around aimlessly pacing waiting for news. All of the sudden the doors burst open and a young woman was rushed in on a stretcher,with a torn uniform and blood gushing from a charred face. Not long after,a young man was rushed in in a similar condition.  
  
a group of doctors ran after them.  
  
In the E.R. they sent the couple to intensive care. Only minutes after they began examining the woman they realized she was pregnant. With over 6 months to go before the baby was due ,they knew if they didn't save her,both of them would die.  
  
"CALL THE SPECIALIST!WE NEED HELP!"  
  
"BLOOD PRESSURE DECLINING!"  
  
"PUT THIS WOMAN TO SLEEP!BRING THE ANESTHETIC!"  
  
"YOU'LL KILL THEM!"  
  
"DON'T GET SLOPPY DOCTORS,THINK QUICKLY,BUT NO MORE STUPID MISTAKES!"  
  
"JUST DO WHAT YOU CAN WE MUST SAVE THIS CHILD! TO DO THAT SHE NEEDS TO BE ALIVE! WE DONT HAVE THE PROPER TECHNOLOGY TO JUST SAVE THE CHILD YET!"  
  
  
  
  
  
* A.C. 198*  
  
Heero stood up and walked out of the room. He shut the door and continued down the hall to the patients rooms. As he walked ,he realized that most of the rooms miraculously still had the numbers on them. He pulled out the piece of paper Dr.J had given him. It had the room number and floor he was born in. He looked up at a sign that indicated he was on the right floor,he looked for the room number.  
  
"Oh well even if it fell off I can count from the other nu-..."  
  
He stopped and realized he was in front of the room,the first place he'd ever seen,the first place he'd been with his family. He tried to open the door and realized he was more choked up than he thought he would be.  
  
"Why can't I open the door ,what's wrong with me. It's just a room....," he stopped. "...but it's ...the...room. The one i've been hoping would show up my whole life. And it took me 17 years to realize it."  
  
He reached forward and walked in. He was amazed at what he saw. Blood all over the sheets around the floor and everywhere. He saw a tray of odd looking tools,one of which resembled a pair of salad tongs.  
  
"What is this place,certainly not a hospital,this must have been a torture room. It looks as if someone was blown to bits here. But if that were true that means the blood has to be new,or the place was used as a torture room even before the real war started."  
  
He looked over at a poster on the wall that showed a woman giving birth and a display of tools that were used. he looked at the tongs then the picture,realized they matched up and shuddered. He walked over to the bed and remembered what Dr.J had said:  
  
"You're mother had a very hard time with you,she lost a lot of blood. Right after she finished giving birth to you,they took you out of the room so she could rest. Just minutes after they left,soldiers invaded the hospital and took over .Your mother,being a soldier much like you,was pig-headed and wouldn't stay still. Once she realized what was happening she jumped up and ran out armed with several out-dated machine guns. She was the last patient in that room. No one ever cleaned it or even went in there. Heero,when you go there,expect dead bodies,Heero,go. Once you find you're room look around,your papers will be there."  
  
Heero looked around until he found a folder with the name Yuy written on it.  
  
"So my last name really is Yuy."  
  
He picked it up and looked inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Just before the accident in the year 181*  
  
"I don't care how it happened,all I know is you're telling me you're pregnant and I..I...I just don't need this right now."  
  
"I don't want it either!Like I planned this!"  
  
"Right,you know what we have to do,being in the military,right?"  
  
"Mission accepted,we'll go to the hospital next week,before we get to attached."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Le-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
The front of the building exploded sending the couple hurling backwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
*the hospital room A.C. 198*  
  
He opened the folder,and a piece of paper fell out. He caught it and saw a picture of him just minutes before the attack. He looked so vulnerable,like a child should. Like he'd never looked before.  
  
Warm tears slid down his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So this is what it feels like to cry." 


End file.
